¡Sí que hay problemas!
by zurics
Summary: Muchos problemas xD, DEDICADO A Lisette Serpent :3, buenoooo, otro fanfic esperando que no sea un FAIL completo :3, ¡y que les guste!


Disclaimer: Hetalia ni sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no al awesome Hidekaz Himaruya –sama 8D

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Día lunes. Temprano en la mañana. Clase de Física

-No soporto caída libre….-murmuró Peter-¡y después toca álgebra!- y empezó a transformar su boca en un puchero.  
>-Vamos, pon atención- le dijo Raivis<br>-A ti se te hace fácil por que eres _demasiado inteligente, _ya te dije que mejor te hubieras ido al grado que sigue-

-Pero no, estoy acá contigo lamentablemente- bromeó Raivis

-¡Galante! ¡La clase está acá, no en la cara de Kirkland!-  
>Todo el salón estalló en risas, incluyendo Peter. Raivis tenía en la cara un rojo fulgurante, demasiado intenso para ser normal.<p>

El profesor continuó haciendo su clase.

-¿Ves?, no deberías mirar mi cara tanto- dijo Peter, con una risa casi silenciosa.

Raivis sólo siguió mirando el pizarrón.

-Raiiiiiiviiiiiiis…hazme caaaaaasooooo…-

Silencio. Sólo el profesor planteando un problema.

-Raivis…-Peter hizo un puchero de nuevo, y empezó a tocar con su dedo en todas las partes del cuerpo del letón-perdóname…perdooooooname….anda ,perd-

-¡Bien!, te perdono. Pero por favor, después conversamos…-rogó Raivis

-Bueno…pero tengo hambre…-

Mutismo.

-Vamos…yo sé que te mandan cosas muy ricas…-

Sigue sin decir nada.  
>-HAMBREEEE...-<p>

-Pero si siempre me quitas mi comida…-

-Esta vez, te prometo que lo compensaré con que algo que creo que te gustará…pero antes, dime que es-

Raivis sacó una gran bolsa de pasas cubiertas con chocolate.  
>-Wow…esta vez sí que Toris se esforzó…-y probó una-oh…saben a gloria-<p>

Y sólo por esta ocasión, Peter no le interrumpió la clase a Raivis. Pero la clase terminó, y Peter le devolvió la bolsa con un poco más de la mitad.

-Y no tienes que preocuparte por lo de-

-¡No!, soy la gran nación de Sealand y debo cumplir lo que prometo, pero ven, sígueme- Peter le apretó la mano con fuerza, y se lo llevó a un lugar escondido del colegio

Mientras corrían, Raivis se preguntaba a donde se lo llevaba.  
>Al final, terminaron en uno de los rincones del jardín.<br>-¿Qué es lo que-

Raivis no pudo continuar. No lo callaron con una pasa recubierta de chocolate, pero sí tenía ese sabor amargo pero dulce.  
>Pues era la boca de Peter contra la suya, que aún conservaba ese sabor.<p>

El beso fue algo prolongado. Mientras Raivis aún no salía de su asombro, Peter lo tomaba como si nada, pues en verdad, con sus ojos cerrados, trataba de disfrutar este momento al máximo.

Pero todo en este mundo termina, y ambos se separaron lentamente. Cuando Peter abrió sus ojos, se encontró con Raivis, que tocaba sus labios con la yema de sus dedos, con un ceño de preocupación o extrañeza.

-Hagamos como que esto no paso, ¿está bien?- después de que el letón reflexionara algunos segundos, dio esta respuesta- soy como tu hermano mayor, esto no puede estar pasando.

-¿Qué dices?-

-¡Digo que está mal!, ¿por qué lo hiciste?-

-Pues…por que me gustas…yo creo que eso no es-

-¿Qué no es algo malo? Pues te equivocas, si lo es- Raivis enrojeció, otra vez- yo soy…yo soy tu hermano…-

-¿Hermano?, no somos parientes lejanos siquiera. Somos amigos, siempre lo fuimos. Tú me gustas, decidí besarte…en verdad sigo sin hallarle el problema al asunto-

-Vamos Raivis, tampoco con ese beso te estaba pidiendo ser novios o algo así- Peter volteó los ojos- simplemente quería recompensarte, pero como veo de que no te gusta, supongo que me dirás que es lo que quieres-

-Quiero que…no lo vuelvas a hacer-

-Muy bien…-

-Que olvides lo que pasó…-

-Está bien…-

-Enserio, ¿es tan poco complicado para ti?-

-No es eso Raivis, es que nunca había visto ese lado tuyo. Tú eres siempre encantador, condescendiente, y siempre te enfrentas a cada problema. Pero este no es siquiera un problema y te pones menopáusico, como diría Prusia: ¿Estás con la regla o qué?-

-¿Estás juntándote con Prusia?-

-Algo así…o bueno, hice el intento…-

-Dejando eso de lado…para que mentirte Peter- se sentó en el jardín- me gustas-

-¿Y cuál es tu problema entonces?-

-Que sería algo loco: es decir, que dos her-

-No digas hermanos, por favor-

-Que dos amigos de repente se conviertan en novios…-

-¿Y amigos con derecho?-

-¿Estás con fiebre o algo?-

-Bueno, entonces novios-

-Pero te digo que-

-¡Novios he dicho!-

-Sólo funciona si ambos quieren-

-El Raivis de verdad quiere. Así que somos novios- y selló el pacto con otro beso, concordando con la campana que daba fin al refrigerio-bueno, ¡apúrate para llegar a clases!-

Raivis caminaba, aún sintiendo el sabor del dulce. Mientras Peter caminaba a su lado, hablando mil cosas a la vez. Pensaba, que tal vez era una buena idea…sí, tal vez el quiera esto, y no lo quiera aceptar…la verdad es que le agradaba mucho Peter…como él decía, ¿entonces, cuál es el problema?

No lo sabía, pero algo decía que sí había un problema.

Día lunes. Aún eran las once. Clase de álgebra.

-¡Galante! ¿Quiere dejar de fantasear?- el profesor de álgebra le reclamó

-¿Otra vez Galante?, uhhh…que vergüenza…- exclamó Peter

Todo el salón empezó a reírse.

Día lunes. Once y media. Aún en clase de álgebra.

Raivis realizaba los ejercicios que estaba en la pizarra. Cuando los resolvía, inesperadamente un objeto gélido cayó en su nuca, haciéndolo gritar de pánico.

Todo el salón volvió a estallar en risas, mientras el profesor buscaba al culpable.

-¡Galante! ¡una más y lo saco del salón!-

El sonido de "uhhh" no se tardo en escuchar.

Raivis volteó a su derecha. Ahí estaba Peter, con un cubito de hielo en la mano y aguantando la risa como podía.

Día lunes. El mediodía. Empezó a sonar el Ángelus.

-Muy bien chicos, todos de pie- ordenó el profesor

Mientras Raivis rezaba, sentía unos cuchicheos en su espalda. Luego, unas risitas. Alguien no se aguantó y se empezó a reír a carcajadas, mientras decía:

-¡Raivis tiene un chicle pegado en su pantalón!-

El profesor le lanzó una mirada furibunda.

-Mire Galante, por esta vez se lo perdono por que usted es uno de mis mejores estudiantes, espero que la próxima clase su comportamiento mejore-

Raivis se tranquilizó. Pero ya sabía quién era el culpable.

Tocó la campana. Salió disparado.

-¡Raivis!- gritó Peter.

Raivis se dirigía a un rincón en el jardín que el sólo conocía. Ahí podía refugiarse…y sacarse el chicle del pantalón.

Pero ya era muy tarde cuando se acordó de que Peter también conocía de su guarida. Y apareció cuando el disponía a retirarse.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-

-¡QUÉ ES LO QUE PASA CONTIGO!-

-Pensé que te podía fastidiar, ya que somos novios, por que lo puedo arreglar mucho más fácil-

-¡No hay forma en la que puedas compensarme!-

Pero si la había, y Peter la ejecutó dándole un beso prolongado a Raivis. Al cabo de unos segundos, incluso este cerró los ojos. Cuando terminó el beso, Raivis se sentó y bajó el rostro.

-Que es lo que voy a hacer contigo…-

-¿Eso significa que me perdonas?-

-¿Tengo otra opción?-

-¡Por eso te quiero tanto!- y Peter lo abrazó.

En ese momento, se le olvidó todas las maldades que Peter había hecho con él.  
>Así es: si que había un problema, y uno muy grande.<p>

WEEE, este fanfic está totalmente improvisado pues iba a ser espamano xD, pero como Lis me había pedido uno de Sealand con Letonia, pensé que encajaban mejor con la historia :3  
>ASÍ QUE ESTE VA TOTALMENTE DEDICADO PARA TI. Esperando como única contribución la conti de Born Romance (mis queridos (y pocos) lectores que siempre me siguen: léanlo, en serio)<br>Si quieren, me dejan un review *-*, sería super-mega-archi-hiper-bueno (más naki imposible xddd)

SII, también haré el fic DenNor que prometí desde hace mucho, y actualizaré pronto el fic de la tortuga (que es súper awesome por que estoy leyendo mis fics anteriores, y me hizo reír tanto como el de Lovi con el ganso xD, y le dije a Lis: ¿enserio fui yo la que escribió eso?, LOL, bueno)

¡Hasta luego! :3 (Y SÍ, EN MI SECU REZAMOS EN ÁNGELUS XDDD) 


End file.
